


The Minimum Requirement

by VANCONVER



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANCONVER/pseuds/VANCONVER
Summary: Mr Graves loses his patience with one of his problem Aurors, Tina Goldstein.Throwing my first ever finished piece of fan-fic into the dark!Graves/corrupt!MACUSA AU that @brittlelimbs has been having a party with lately. Go easy on me!





	

“Miss Goldstein” Mr Graves barks as he strides past her desk and towards his office. The other Aurors around her look up from their work briefly to stare, Tina flushing with embarrassment at the knowing looks on their faces. She quickly tidies up the mess of papers and photographs on her desk out of nervous habit before walking through the heavy wooden doors leading into Mr Graves’ office.

The man in question is pulling off his leather gloves, rubbing at a dark red stain that has sullied the soft material. “Do you know why I've called you in here Miss Goldstein?” Graves asks while he strips off his outer robes and picks at the cufflinks on his sleeves. 

Tina tries very hard to focus as she talks. “Sir is this about my work on the ‘Second Salem’ case?” 

Mr Graves sighs and leans against his desk, looking her over with irritation. “If you already know why you’d need to be called in here, then why is there still a case file filled with your pointless musings taking pride of place on your desk, while the follow up evidence report I needed for the portkey investigation yesterday remains half scribbled down next to it?”

Tina looks down sheepishly. She’s always had a problem with her own work taking up all her concentration, even when she has important deadlines that are waiting to be met. She doesn’t have an answer for Mr Graves, can only meet his eyes half way, face heating up with embarrassment. “Mr Graves, I’m so sorry I forgot about the portkey report. I...I’m sorry and it won’t happen again, the finished piece will be on your desk before I leave tonight.” 

Graves continues to stare, saying nothing and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. There’s a look in his eyes that’s making Tina uneasy, a look she’s usually only witnessed from the other side of the interrogation room window, as Graves does what he does best; picking apart his subjects until they’re putty in his hands, willing or not. And now Tina feels like she’s in the same situation.

“Come here Tina, there’s something I’d like to show you” Graves finally says as he turns to riffle through a neat stack of folders in his desk drawer, pulling out one labeled ‘PERFORMANCE REVIEWS - SECOND QUARTER’. Tina instantly feels her stomach drop, knowing already what lies within the folder Graves is leafing through. He pulls out a crisp piece of parchment, bearing Tina’s full name and title, and below it is a lot of very angry looking red highlighted columns. 

“This is not good enough Miss Goldstein, it’s as simple as that. Every other Auror in this department has met the minimum standards requirements this quarter, and the last. Every single one of them, except you. You’re not a fool, and you’re capable of the workload you’re issued, so what’s going on here Tina?” Graves finishes sharply, voice raising as he drops the folder back unto his desk. “What is it going to take to get you to snap out of it, catch up to your co-workers and start pulling your weight?” 

Tina is shrinking back at Graves commanding voice, but the man follows her, not backing down. “I hired you for a reason Miss Goldstein, and the one thing I hate the most from my employees is when they make themselves redundant from the sheer lack of effort they put into their work. Is there anything you’re passionate about Tina that isn’t that fucking puritan church?!” 

Graves is backing Tina up into the bookcase that wraps around his office, moving with purpose towards her even when her back hits the solid wooden surface of an alcove dipping between the wrap-around cases and cabinets. She instantly feels trapped, and an expression better suited to a lion than a man fixes itself on Graves’ face. He pushes himself up against Tina threateningly, one huge, rough hand coming to wrap around her throat and slam her head back into the wall. 

She gasps out in pain as Graves continues, voice now deep and intimate despite the threatening undertone. “Do you know why this department has such a high level of performance aptitude Miss Goldstein?” Graves says, his hand still clamping down on her throat as the other rests itself menacingly low on her hip, holding Tina in place. She can only shake her head in response, breathing laboured and eyes wide. 

“The incentive to do so is not entirely through passion and hard work. It is also the deep set and self preserving desire to not be in the position you currently find yourself in.” Graves breathes, incredibly intimate and entirely dangerous. Tina is shaking, she had heard rumors and whispers in the halls, but Graves method of discipline so far for her had always been entirely professional and with a tone of understanding and guidance. It seemed though that Mr Graves had finally reached the end of his tether with her.

The hand that was resting on Tina’s hip, anchoring her there, has started to move inward and down, causing her to involuntarily try to push away from Graves, the instinct to escape too deeply set to ignore. Graves kicks her feet apart and pushes her further into the alcove, the hand on her throat tightening as he crowds up against her completely. His other hand continues travelling downwards, as Graves starts to speak once more.

“You must’ve had some idea of how it is I keep control of everybody in this department Tina, or did that go over your head as well?” Tina struggles again, but it’s fruitless, Graves has complete control of the situation. 

“What, you think you can avoid your punishment? You can’t even face what your fellow Aurors have all been through and survived? I thought you were looking forward to this Miss Goldstein, what with those doey eyes I can feel on my back every morning.” Graves spits in a mocking tone. Tina flushes redder still with the revelation that the little crush for her boss hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Graves’ wandering hand finally comes to rest on the band of her slacks, fiddling with the material there as his intense staring only unnerves Tina further. He glares as he watches fat tear drops roll down Tina’s faces without her permission. 

“Always so quick to failure, it's almost like you try to fuck up just to be sent to my office, isn’t that right?” he growls as his fingers pluck open the buttons on her slacks, sliding his calloused fingers down the mound of her pussy and wiggling her cotton underwear aside. Tina chokes out a sob under Graves tight grip on her throat, face flushed deep red as his thick fingers slide in between her lips, finding hot slickness there. He tuts with disapproval. “You're pathetic Tina; a deviant. How can you live with yourself, having an attraction so shameful, so...filthy.” 

Tina is whimpering, tears rolling down her cheeks with deep humiliation, and to her embarrassment, arousal. Graves’ fingers push in deeper, past resistance, to start pumping steadily as he flexes his grip on her throat, moving his hand up to grasp her jaw, bringing her face closer to his. “Isn’t this what you think of Miss Goldstein, late at night on the rooftops watching over that rats nest of a church? Convincing yourself the pages full of pointless chicken scratch about that hideous No-Maj and her followers is worth my time?” 

His fingers keep up a deep, relentless rhythm, Tina squirming as much as she can pinned to the bookcase. She's gasping for breath, tears still wetting her lashes, and Mr Graves hot breath on her face is driving her mad with want despite the pain and humiliation from being shoved into a wall with her pants slipping down her hips as her boss drives his fingers into her hole with a brutal pace, forcing his way deeper with every pained gasp coming from Tina’s lips. 

In response to her mounting distress Graves only kicks her feet apart further, presses himself closer. “Come on isn't this what you wanted Tina? Do you feel rewarded yet? Has all that time spent late at night with your hand under your nightclothes, playing with yourself as you thought of me lived up to the real thing?” Tina can only moan in response, feeling more ashamed with herself than ever. The too rough, too brutal way Graves is manhandling her is terrifying, but her body still betrays her, writhing up against Graves fingers as they keep driving deep and hard into her sore pussy. 

“Such a pathetic little girl you are, you just can't control your yourself can you?” His pace quickens to an unbearable speed, Tina writhing and gasping uncontrollably. “Come on then, come around my fingers, I know you're aching for it.” Graves growls into her ear, hot breath wet on her face. Tina strains and moans and towards her organism, pleasure bursting out to mingle with pain, completely overwhelming. She winces as Graves keeps up the relentless movement of his fingers even as she starts to come down. “Good girl” Graves drawls, “maybe I'll find use for you after all.”


End file.
